Prince of Death Rewrite
by percylupin
Summary: This is a rewrite of the original. They will not be the same. Sirius Black is off to America after finding out that Orion Black isn't his real father. While finding himself and suffering through his teen years at Hogwarts, Sirius must also deal with monsters, gods, and titans as well as new friends and enemies. (Summary and tags are subject to change as story is a work in progress)


**Alright, so this is the rewrite to the actual story. I didn't like where the original was going, and I didn't know how to continue it, so this is my attempt at rewriting. Please leave comments to tell me what you think. This will be very different from the original.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. This is purely for my own (and my readers') enjoyment.**

The rain was so heavy it hurt as it beat down against Sirius' hunched shoulders. It had soaked through his muggle T-shirt and jeans long ago, and his trainers had been completely ruined by the mud. The moon had been completely blotted out by the dark clouds; his only light was the weak lumos from his wand. At least his trunk was waterproof－safely shrunken down in his pocket. He had never been so tired and cold and hungry in his life. His parents may have hated him, but they had kept him well fed. And now, to find out the man that had abused him wasn't even his real father! That was how he had ended up here, on an empty road in Long Island, New York in the pouring rain.

"Go to New York," his mother had said. "Maybe your real father will be kind enough to take in a filthy muggle-lover!"

Walburga Black, the spiteful old bitch, had kicked her eldest son out of the only home he had ever known at the tender age of thirteen with no money or food, just an international portkey to this godsforsaken place. At least he had had his trunk and wand with him. If he could just find civilization, he would be set. But without any money, where could he go?

Bright headlights illuminated the road ahead, and Sirius quickly snuffed out his lumos. It wouldn't due for a muggle to start asking questions. The last thing he needed was MACUSA coming down on him with their strict laws about revealing magic to the muggle world. A large van came careening up the otherwise empty road, spraying a large puddle over Sirius' already soaked form. He shivered and moved further into the woods. There must be some shelter nearby. But wait－the van was slowing down. It came to a stop and started backing up. Whomever was driving must have seen Sirius. His fingers gripped tighter at his wand. He wouldn't go down without a fight.

The van came to a stop next to Sirius on the road. The window rolled down, and a little girl's head poked out. The lights from inside the truck illuminated a halo of light around her small head, making her look like one of those Christian angels.

"Hello!" the little girl called. "My name's Avery. It's okay to come out, you know. We won't hurt you."

Sirius stepped forward, eyes squinting in the bright light from the van. Avery gave him a brilliant smile, showing off a missing front tooth; she couldn't have been any older than seven. The van's side door opened, revealing a group of cranky teenagers all dressed in jeans and the same orange T-shirts with strange black letters. A black-haired girl, maybe a couple years older than Sirius and looking like a goddess moved forward and held out her hand to him.

"You poor thing," she said, a sympathetic smile curling her lips. "You must be freezing."

* * *

It had been stupid of him to assume that wizard's were the only completely humanoid magical being out there, but how could he have guessed this? There was another entire world hidden from both his own and the muggles'. But Greek gods had been around since before the first magical community had ever been developed. Since before the Hogwarts' founders and before Merlin himself. And Sirius was the son of one. He just didn't know which one. And who was to say he would ever be claimed. So many of the demigods wandering around were unclaimed, and he was about to join their ranks.

Sirius stared at the centaur before him－Chiron, he had called himself－who only moments before had been wheelchair bound. Camp Half-Blood was a safe place, he said. For people like him. But was he really like them? He was a demigod, if Chiron was to be believed, but he was also a wizard. He had always felt apart from the others at Hogwarts, and now he knew why. But would he really fit in here? In a place where magic was controlled by only a couple, and in a very limited way as it was. No, this would not be Sirius' home either, but he would stay here for the summers, in between the school years. It wasn't as if he had any other place to go.

After his arrival and introduction to the gods, Sirius was taken by an older boy named Luke to a rundown cabin with far too many people in it. He was given a sleeping bag, and a small space on the floor to call his own. A little ways away, little Avery sat on her own sleeping bag, smiling widely over at him. Her mother－Hecate, goddess of magic－had claimed her as soon as she had set foot in camp, but there was no place for the children of the minor gods, so she stayed here, in the cabin of the god of travellers. Sirius smiled back at her. She had been kind to him, and he would return the favor.

Avery scrambled to her feet and skipped over to his space, flopping down next to him. "Hello, Sirius," she said eagerly, deep emerald eyes glowing up at him. "How are you settling in?"

"Well enough, I guess." Sirius shrugged his shoulders, offering her another smile.

It was technically true. He had kept his trunk in his pocket after taking out a pair of dry pajama pants, having changed into the orange T-shirt Chiron had given to him. Afterall, Hermes was not just the god of travellers, but also of thieves. The black letters were Greek, he had learned, spelling out Camp Half-Blood. He was to start training tomorrow with the other Cabin 11 campers. After two years of training to use magic, how hard could using a sword be?

* * *

It turned out that learning to use a sword was very hard. When Sirius return to Cabin 11 after training to change for lunch, he was covered in sweat and was shaking from exertion. Luke -the best swordsman in a hundred years, according to some- had taken it upon himself to partner with Sirius. Luke hadn't taken it easy on him, either. Sirius had lost count of the times he had been knocked on his ass. The sword had been awkward in his grip, never quite balanced correctly, and was nothing like wielding a wand. As such, the practice fights had basically been like a predator playing around with its food, with Sirius starring as the poor bunny shaking in its fur.

He stripped quickly, pulling on a fresh t-shirt and a pair of jeans. A heavy ache was settling into his arms and legs. If practice kept going the way it had today, the ache would be staying for a long time. Sirius almost missed Hogwarts. At least at Hogwarts your teacher wasn't trying to kill you.

The door swung open, and Avery popped her head in. "You ready for lunch, Sirius?" She stepped fully into the room, arms crossed behind her back and bouncing on her toes.

Sirius tried for a smirk, but fell extremely far from his mark. "Sure thing. What's got you so excited, short stuff?" "Chicken nuggets, Sirius, duh!"


End file.
